¡Clases de defensa personal!
by Plumbago
Summary: Ayano se empeña en hacer que sus amigos aprendan sobre defensa personal, por las buenas o las malas... Y termina siendo por las malas.


_**Me gustan los fanfics de este tipo, donde hay un personaje todo loco por la seguridad y molesta a todos los demás xD leí muchos de esos y quise hacer uno de kagepro.  
**_ **  
** _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ ** _Este fanfic NO está escrito en serio. Así que los personajes están en su zona de personalidad pero OOC intencionalmente. Es básicamente un crackfic. ¡Las parejas son las típicas y mismas de siempre!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: kagepro es de papito Jin, a quien le gusta vernos shorar y sufrir entonces como consecuencias nosotros escribimos estas estupideces xD_**

* * *

Las tragedias habían acabado. Finalmente, la felicidad que tanto se había anhelado, que tanto se había luchado y buscado, había sido finalmente alcanzada.

Pero la sobre-preocupación es un rasgo de Ayano del que ella no está contenta de poseer. A pesar de que ya hayan pasado severos años, de que en la mayoría, cada persona del Mekakushi Dan estaba ahora haciendo su propia vida con sus propias preocupaciones. Tiene tantos amigos, y todos viven en un mundo tan tenebroso. En un mundo en el que nunca sabes qué podría suceder. Sin mencionar que ya todos habían muerto al menos una vez con todo ese rollo de los poderes; la experiencia de ellos fue traumática, tanto que ni siquiera les pudo servir de experiencia y algunos incluso escapan al ver el objeto que causó muertes (como Hibiya gritando como chica cuando ve un gato.)

Ayano tuvo una idea mientras divagaba sobre el tema en su cabeza. Ella no podía protegerlos a todos, ellos debían aprender a protegerse solos. Sabe que algunos son capaces, pero de pronto la idea de una buena clase de su parte sonaba como la mejor idea del mundo. ¡Sonaba demasiado divertido!

Tomando su teléfono celular, abrió el chat grupal del Dan.

 _ **Ayano (^o^):**_ _¡Chicos! ¡REUNIÓN DE EMERGENCIA! weoweoweo!_

Justo después de enviar el mensaje notó que tal vez, primero debería inventarse una excusa. Conoce a sus amigos, la mayoría ignorará el mensaje y pasará del asunto, porque ella sabe reconocer que esto de las "reuniones de emergencia" son muy frecuentes, y casualmente son, en opinión de todos, estupideces. Generalmente todos seguían la corriente, pero desde aquella vez que despertó a todos a las dos de la mañana para que fueran a la estación de trenes en pleno invierno para que vieran que había comenzado a nevar, dejaron de hacerle caso.

 _ **Kido:**_ _¿Ahora qué sucede, nee-chan?_

 _ **Shuuya**_ _ **（**_ _ **ΦωΦ**_ _ **）**_ _ **:**_ _nyooom ya nadie respeta las siestas de las tardes?_

 _ **Kousuke**_ _•_ ﻌ• _ **:**_ _ya es hora de cenar, shuuya_

 _ **Shuuya**_ _ **（**_ _ **ΦωΦ**_ _ **）**_ _ **:**_ _eso es lo que el gobierno quiere que pienses_

 _ **Mary**_ ❀ _ **:**_ _hay alguien herido? ;~;_

Por lo que Ayano decidió decir algo serio que nadie pueda ignorar. Si se trataba de alguien más, seguro sonaba peor. ¡Debía de haber pasado algo serio para que esa persona no pudiera hablar en el grupo por sí misma!

 _ **Ayano (^o^):**_ _takane está en trabajo de parto!_

 _ **Kousuke**_ _•_ ﻌ• _ **:**_ _que?_

 _ **Kousuke**_ _•_ ﻌ• _ **:**_ _ene está embarazada?_

 _ **Kido:**_ _Espera un momento ¿qué?_

 _ **Kido:**_ _¿¡Cómo es que no me enteré de algo así!?_

 _ **Shuuya**_ _ **（**_ _ **ΦωΦ**_ _ **）**_ _ **:**_ _quién es el padre lol_

 _ **Kido:**_ _Cómo que quien es el padre?!_

 _ **Kido:**_ _obviamente es Haruka_

 _ **Kido:**_ _no es así?_

 _ **Haruka (/^v**_ _ **^)/:**_ _que?_

Ups, tal vez eso fue un tema demasiado serio. Además no se le había ocurrido que Takane podría aparecerse a decir la contraria, o Haruka, en este caso. Ayano había creído que todos automáticamente correrían hasta el departamento Harutaka y ahí ella haría la intervención sobre cómo cuidarse solos.

¡Debía improvisar!

 _ **Haruka (/^v**_ _ **^)/:**_ _takane no está embarazada_

 _ **Ayano (^o^):**_ _haruka! no tienen razón de esconderlo, somos sus amigos!_

 _ **Ayano (^o^):**_ _vamos a apoyarlos en toda situación, ya no hay que mentir!_

 _ **Hibiya:**_ _me da lata leer los mensajes qué está pasando?_

 _ **Kousuke**_ _•_ ﻌ• _ **:**_ _nee-chan tiene razón! chicos, nosotros los apoyamos! mary y yo ya estamos en camino!_

 _ **MoMo (•̀o•́)**_ ง _ **:**_ _no entiendo bien qué está pasando pero es verdad! no hay que temerle a la amistad, para eso están los amigos!_

 _ **Shuuya**_ _ **（**_ _ **ΦωΦ**_ _ **）**_ _ **:**_ _yo también voy, ni loco me pierdo el milagro de la vida_

 _ **Shuuya**_ _ **（**_ _ **ΦωΦ**_ _ **）**_ _ **:**_ _encantado miro a takane abierta de piernas_

 _ **Kido:**_ _Eres un asqueroso, ¿te das cuenta que estás insinuando que te gustaría ver una vida humana saliendo de entre las piernas de una de tus amigas?_

 _ **Shuuya**_ _ **（**_ _ **ΦωΦ**_ _ **）**_ _ **:**_ _sí_

 _ **Kido:**_ _morboso_

 _ **MoMo (•̀o•́)**_ ง _ **:**_ _eawwww (x~x)_

 _ **Haruka (/^v**_ _ **^)/:**_ _emmmm!_

 _ **Haruka (/^v**_ _ **^)/:**_ _aprecio la preocupación y el apoyo, pero me apena repetirles que takane no está embarazada_

 _ **Mary**_ ❀ _ **:**_ _no tienen que avergonzarse! mi mamá nunca se casó cuando me tuvo a mí! es más, mi padre ni siquiera es un personaje alguno y hay teorías que dicen que mi abuelo es mi papá!_

 _ **Kido:**_ _?_

 _ **Kousuke**_ _•_ ﻌ• _ **:**_ _Mary ya hablamos de esto, deja de hablarles de tus guiones a nuestros amigos_

 _ **Haruka (/^v**_ _ **^)/:**_ _lo digo en serio! Takane está al lado mío, creo que me daría cuenta si está en trabajo de parto o no._

 _ **Hibiya:**_ _yo no creo que te darías cuenta_

 _ **Shintaro:**_ _[Archivo de imagen]_

 _ **MoMo (•̀o•́)**_ ง _ **:**_ _Acaso este parece el momento para compartir tus memes, onii-chan!?_

 _ **Shintaro:**_ _no es un meme idiota_

 _ **Ayano (^o^):**_ _CHICOS! qué les pasa!? nuestra amiga está teniendo un bebé y ustedes siguen jugando! muevanse!_

* * *

Ayano no sintió arrepentimiento de haberlos hecho preocupar sino hasta que llegó al departamento. Estaban todos, menos Hibiya y Hiyori (que seguían en su propia ciudad) tocando el timbre y golpeando la puerta como unos dementes. Nadie se reparó de que ella estaba allí, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta del error. Ahora iba a ser un caos intentar que todos se calmaran.

La puerta la abre Haruka con lentitud, y todos lo atropellan al entrar, gritando por Takane.

-¿¡Dónde está Takane!?

-¡Vine leyendo un tutorial! - Shintaro trajo unos guantes de látex con parches.

-Ok, aquí hay 50 razones escritas de por qué deben llamar a su hijo Shuuya- decía Kano, dándole una hoja en la mano a Haruka.

Seto le dio un globo a Haruka que decía "felicidades por su niña" y del otro lado decía "o por su niño, lo que sea."

Ayano entró a la sala de estar para encontrar a Takane profundamente dormida. Todos se abalanzaron sobre ella como lobos hambrientos, y sólo constó de eso para que ella se despierte.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó confundida, aunque su primer reacción fue saludarles con la mano. Pero se exaltó al ver sus intenciones. - ¿¡PERO QUÉ HACEN!?

Comenzó a gritar y forcejear cuando Seto la toma de un brazo y Kano del otro, mientras que Shintaro y Momo le tomaban de las piernas para separarlas.

-Traje un durazno - Momo dice esto como si hubiese sido una gran hazaña. Cuando recibe una extrañada mirada de Kido y Mary, se explica. - Para que ella muerda mientras el niño sale. ¿No es verdad que les dan algo para morder por el dolor?

-¡Pero no una fruta, Momo! ¡El tutorial decía algún pedazo de tela o algo así!

-¡Cállate, nii-chan!

\- ¿¡De qué están hablando!? - gritaba Takane desesperada, retorciéndose entre los agarres.

-¡Vamos a sacarte a Shuuya Junior de adentro! - gritó Kano con entusiasmo.

Mary se acercó y tomó la temblorosa mano de Takane que hasta el momento había estado rasguñando el brazo de Seto. -No te preocupes Ene-chan, puedes apretar mi mano tan fuerte como quieras durante el parto.

-¡Haruka, ven a tomarle de la mano, hombre! ¡No la embaraces y luego te quedes ahí! - Shintaro básicamente se había hecho un disfraz de doctor, y sostenía un bisturí de plástico. Ayano se asusta cuando lo nota, y hubiese dicho que no se necesita de un bisturí para los partos, pero estaba demasiado congelada en la situación como para hacerlo.

-¡Ya les he dicho que no está embarazada! ¡Déjenla en paz! - dijo Haruka de nuevo, cosa que había estado repitiendo pero estaba siendo ignorado múltiples veces. También había estado tratando de separarlos de ella, pero estaban pegados como garrapatas.

\- No te preocupes Ene, te quitaremos esa cosa de adentro! - dijo Seto, ignorando nuevamente a Haruka.

Ahí es cuando Takane le da una patada en la cara a Shintaro por haber tratado de quitarle los pantalones, y salieron sus dos puños hacia las caras de Seto y Kano para que la dejaran ir.

\- ¿¡Qué mierda les pasa!? - comenzó a gritar completamente enfurecida mientras se levantaba del sofá. Todos se quedaron callados después de finalmente notar que de hecho, ella no tenía ninguna panza redonda de embarazo. - ¿¡Se creían que estaba por tener un bebé y no me iban a llevar al hospital!? Y no solo eso, sino que también iban a dejar que de todas las personas del mundo, SHINTARO se encargue!? ¿¡Siquiera me veo embarazada!? ¡No respondan a eso! ¡¿De dónde sacaron esa ridícula idea?!

Todos en la habitación miraron a Ayano.

\- ¡Reunión de emergencia! - dijo como explicación.

\- ¿Entonces no hay bebé? - pregunta Momo confundida.

\- ¿Que hay de Shuuya Junior? - Kano puso un puchero. -Que desilusión.

Shintaro suspiró exasperado, entendiendo el punto de todo esto. - No hay bebé. Era un truco para arrastrarnos a otra ridícula reunión.

Todos bufaron con cansancio, y Ayano solo asintió orgullosa.

-¿Hacía falta que sea yo? ¿Por qué no decías que tú estabas en trabajo de parto? -se quejaba Takane, quien parecía la más cabreada de todos.

-Porque todos sabemos que tarde o temprano Haruka te va a preñar.- Kano le respondió riéndose, pero sólo recibió una muy mala mirada de Takane y que Kido le pisara un pie. Se podían escuchar sus huesitos debajo del zapato de la líder.

-Sí, pero es básicamente por esa misma razón. Ustedes son los más adelantados. - Ayano se encogió de hombros como para hacerse entender, a lo que Takane sólo le gruñó. - ¡En fin! ¡La clase empieza!

-¿Qué clase?

-Quiero irme a casa.

-¿Qué hago con éste durazno?

-Cómetelo.

-Momo no puede comerse eso, sería canibalismo.

-Ja-ja, que gracioso.

\- ¡Escúchenme! ¡Es una clase de defensa personal! ¡Les voy a enseñar qué hacer cuando se encuentren en una situación peligrosa! - aunque esté explicándolo, ya todos estaban comenzando a caminar afuera del departamento, algunos primero se tomaron el tiempo de disculparse con Haruka y especialmente con Takane.

Cuando Shintaro comenzó a caminar a la puerta, tomó el lado superior de su bufanda roja y la arrastró afuera con él. Por lo general, Haruka y Takane son muy generosos para recibir gente, pero esta vez Ayano escuchó con el fastidio que cerraron la puerta cuando todos salieron.

-Pero Shintaro! Están en peligro!

-Claro que no. Ahora vamos a casa y tú te irás a dar a una ducha, para ver si se te lava la estupidez.

Ayano infló las mejillas enojada, pero decidió que sería mejor no discutir. Pues, ¡bien! Si no querían escucharla ella haría que lo hagan, porque esto es muy serio. Es importante saber qué hacer cuando una persona te amenaza con un cuchillo para que le des tu dinero, o si un hombre extraño en una camioneta te ofrece una red wi-fi gratis, o si alguien te agrade verbalmente. Si no lo quisieron aprender a la buena (sí, se supone que esa fue a la buena) lo tendrán a la mala.

¡Porque la mejor forma de aprender, es por experiencia!

* * *

 ** _Le calculo unos diez capítulos, pero serán todos cortos. Cada uno se trataría de Ayano dándoles "experiencia" xD También seguro actualizo rápido porque la escuela me dejó dar un respiro, y como esto no es serio me tardo mucho menos en escribirlo._**

 ** _Bye-byeeee~_**


End file.
